The Summer After
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! It's the summer after Harry's worst year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Explains the secrets Dumbledore was talking about. Harry and Hermione discover that the kiss Hermione gave him was The Kiss of Dreams. .
1. The Begining of a Fateful Summer

Harry Potter looked around his bedroom as he sat at his desk, doing his summer homework

Harry Potter looked around his bedroom as he sat at his desk, doing his summer homework. Harry went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sighed deeply. He was in the middle of a horrible Potions class assignment which he was having a great deal of trouble with. Harry pushed his homework aside and went back to the letter he had received from Sirius, his godfather, earlier that day.   
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you feeling Harry? Both I and Buckbeak are doing well. I cannot tell you much about what I am doing and I must make this brief. Moony (Lupin as you know him) is here with me. I need to tell you something of great importance Harry. There have been more killings around the area where you saw Lord Voldemort. He seems to be much more powerful than he was fourteen years ago. I do not know much about this. I have of course been talking to Albus Dumbledore, and he doesn't know whether or not Fudge will be getting rid of the Dementors in Azkaban. Harry- I must go now. Do not write me back. I will send word when I can, but I of course am still on the run. Stay safe and Harry, DO be careful.  
Sirius  
  
"This is all my fault." Harry said as he shook his head thinking about all the problems with Lord Voldemort, but he knew this was not true. No. Not true at all. In his third year he was convinced it would be, because he stopped Sirius and Lupin from murdering Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail. So now Wormtail was in Harry's debt somehow. Harry wondered when the time would come. He was still shaken from his experience with Lord Voldemort up close in person, but well enough.   
Harry heard a soft "hoot" sound. He looked to Hedwig, his snowy owl, she was asleep. He turned to the window and saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's tiny Scop owl carrying a letter.  
"Hello Pig. Whutcha got there?" Harry asked as Pigwidgeon came over and flew around the room, and then around Harry's head, hooting quite happily and looking proud for delivering the letter.  
  
  
Harry,  
Thanks for the birthday card and the Chudley Cannons limited edition collectors' shirt. It must have cost a bundle. But, I thought I told you not to buy me anymore birthday or Christmas presents. (Harry had bought him a pair of Omnioculors at the World Cup last year and they were quite expensive.) Hope your feeling well. Have you written to Hermione lately? They made her a PREFECT. I am sort of proud of her though.... Even if it is a dumb thing to be.  
Write me back soon Harry,  
Ron

Harry was smiling. He was glad Ron liked his birthday present, and imagine! One of his best friends. A prefect! He was proud but... wouldn't that mean she would have more responsibilities. And only stick around other prefects? Harry wasn't so sure he liked this idea.  
He glanced at his bedside clock. It was already two A.M. He laid down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry awoke in the morning to hear his cousin, Dudley throwing another fit and Aunt Petunia screaming at him to wake up. Harry clambered out of bed and got dressed. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he had to duck. Dudley had just thrown a flower vase across the parlor.   
"Oh Diddlykins, come now," said Aunt Petunia cautiously, "and stop throwing things. Breakfast will be done soon." She added soothingly.  
"No! I WANT BACON AND EGGS! NOT GRAPEFRUIT AGAIN!!!" screamed Dudley at the top of his lungs. Aunt Petunia still had him on the diet and Dudley was not happy about it.  
"Well.... We can have eggs," she spoke very carefully, "but no bacon."  
"I- WANT- BACON!!!" he shrieked. Aunt Petunia cringed. She looked sharply at Harry whom she had just now noticed.  
"You! Why weren't you up earlier you lazy layabout!?"  
"I was up late doing homework for Potions class," he said earnestly. Petunia cringed. Harry would not show it or he would be punished, but he wanted to smile so badly. He wasn't going to let the Dursleys boss him around this summer.  
"Harry..." she spoke warningly. "Just... just get outside." He looked at her. He was expecting to be punished. "NOW! What are you waiting for?" she yelled. She was so exhausted dealing with Dudley that she wasn't up to thinking up a punishment at the moment. Harry scampered off outside.  
Harry didn't know what to do. So he pulled out some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. He started blowing bubbles. They were blue and gigantically proportioned.  
"Mum!" cried Dudley, "He's chewing that odd gum again! The kind with the bubbles!"  
"Oh dear!" she shrieked. "Harry get in here now and get rid of that gum!" She paused, "and you'll be doing the gardening! In! NOW!" Aunt Petunia waited. "Harry! I'm warning you! Get in here now or I'll"  
"You'll do what? You know.... I haven't written to my Godfather in quite a while.... He might think something's up." He grinned and waited at those words. He could see her tense up and look about, as if waiting to be turned into a toad.  
"Well at least get in your room! NOW! And GET RID OF THAT RIDICULOUS GUM!" she screamed as he came inside and walked upstairs. They were empty threats. He knew that. Sirius told him not to write back. He went to his room. Which, incredulously, was what he wanted. He needed to finish his essay for Potions. He sat down and began to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep on his desk after finishing his Potions essay and starting his Herbology diagrams on how to plant Trifficle plants. There was an owl he didn't recognize sitting on his desk patiently. He cleared up his eyes and took the letter from the owl. It was from Hermione. He decided he would read it a bit later. It was indeed a very handsome owl though. He took a quick drink from Hedwig's water bowl and took off. It was almost lunchtime and Harry was hungry.   
He walked down the stairs and saw Uncle Vernon carrying a suitcase and his briefcase and walking out the door. Dudley was playing a video game on the family computer.   
"Where is Uncle Vernon going?" he asked Dudley.  
"Dad's going on a business trip." said Dudley blandly, "YES! Fourteen thousand seven hundred points!" Harry sat down, bored. Then Aunt Petunia declared that it was time for lunch. Dudley ran into the kitchen. Harry slowly slouched in. She served it onto the table. Lunch was just a small piece of baked chicken with celery. Harry chowed down his chicken and nibbled on a stick of celery as he put his plate in the sink and washed it. He went back up to his room to read the letter he had received.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How're you? I bet Ron already mentioned, but just in case, THEY MADE ME A PREFECT!!! I can't believe it. Can you? My parents are very proud... They bought me this owl. His name is Rolandin. I found it in A Thousand and One Wizards of the Thirteenth Century. Do you like? My parents were actually a bit... er angry with me for shrinking my teeth. Or rather letting Madam Pomferey shrink them. However, after I told them about Malfoy's stupid curse, they were a bit more understanding. How is Dudley? Are the Dursleys being dreadful toward you? Hope you're well.  
Hermione

Harry smiled to himself. Leave it to Hermione to become a prefect. Harry set down the letter and went back downstairs and watched Dudley play on the computer. There was a knock on the door.  
"Cooooooming." said Petunia shrilly. She walked to the front door and opened it. "He......llo..." she finished faintly. "What do you want? Why are you here?" she said nastily. A familiar voice said, "You should know by now."  
"Mum, who is it?"questioned Dudley.  
"Dudley, go- go to your room! NOW! It's Sirius Black." she said sharply. Dudley's eyes widened. Then he ran up the stairs faster than you could say "jackrabbit."  
"Sirius!!!" Harry cried out, running towards the door.  
"You know him?" she eyed Harry sharply.  
"He... he is my godfather...." said Harry, quite confused.  
"What do you mean? This is my cousin! My nasty wizard cousin. How could he be your godfather?" Harry was completely shocked. His mouth hung open. He looked from Sirius to Aunt Petunia and back again, then back to Sirius. Harry asked him, "Bu-But how??? I mean, you never mentioned.... A-a-and you... like you never said anything."  
"Remember? I knew about you living with them?" Realization dawned on Harry. "Harry, didn't you get my last letter? I told you I would be coming... to er-... pick you up."  
"Awesome!" yelled Harry. "Now wait a minute here!" interjected Petunia, "He is NOT going with you.  
"Why NOT?" said Harry defiantly.  
"Because you have been lying to us for over a year now. About your Godfather. You're going to be punished before you take one step out of this house."  
"Um... Harry." said Sirius, "Go get your things. We're LEAVING." He looked at Aunt Petunia with the cold dead eyes he had gotten with all his years in Azkaban.  
Harry ran upstairs and gathered his letters and schoolwork and shoved it all into his trunk along with is invisibility cloak that he had been using to sneak into the kitchen for midnight snacks. He also grabbed his books that were laying about. He closed his trunk and looked around. Harry had all of his things. He took the trunk downstairs very carefully and very slowly. Then he ran back up and took Hedwig and her cage.  
"Ready Harry?" asked Sirius.   
"No." about to voice something he just thought about. "HOW do I know you're really Sirius? Wha- What was my father's nickname at school?"  
Sirius smiled. "Prongs. Now lets get going."  
"One more! What did you send me for my birthday in my third year?"  
"I can't remember... I don't remember sending you anything.... Oh yes! A big scare in Magnolia Crescent. It was a bit belated, but it was only by a couple of days."  
Harry laughed and walked out with him. He saw Lupin standing outside with a man he didn't know and....  
"Miss Figg?!" cried Harry. "What are you doing here? Are... are you a witch? And who're you?" he asked turning toward the man.  
"Mundungus Fletcher. Nice to meet you" Harry remembered Percy talking about a Mundungus Fletcher at the Quidditch World Cup.  
We have to get going to Professor Dumbledore's."said Sirius. "He said we were to take you with us." And they all walked off toward the end of the road.  
  


As the five of them walked off, Lupin motioned for Harry to walk near him, so as they could talk. Lupin said, "You seemed quite surprised to see Arabella."   
"Whu? Who? Ara- Oh! You mean Mrs. Figg's daughter?" Harry said.  
"Yes precisely," Lupin spoke calmly.  
"Well, frankly, I am surprised to see her. I had no idea that she was a witch. I would never have guessed it. She seemed quite, er, normal the one time I met her." Harry confessed.  
" I see. So you know her mother, Edith Figg?" asked Lupin.  
"Yeah." Harry answered him. "She would watch me when the Dursleys went out. Or when it was Dudley's birthday. The only odd thing about her that I can remember is she had a ton of cats."  
  



	2. The Journey to Lupin's

Harry watched as Sirius came over toward them. Sirius was going on about how they were going to get to Professor Dumbledore's home, but Harry wasn't listening. He knew he should have been, but he had other things on his mind. So he did what was natural, he pulled out some of that gum.   
This is really good, he thought to himself sleepily. "Harry! Harry. Hello? Anybody home? HARRY?! HARRY!" Harry awoke with a start. Sirius was yelling in his ear.   
"What's up? Why are you yelling? And why are you here?" asked a puzzled and tired Harry.   
"Er, Harry, you were sleeping.... And we're WALKING."  
"Oh." Harry was quite surprised. What was going on? Why did he drift off? "Er, what were we doing again? Weren't we, er, going somewhere?" Harry asked stupidly.   
"Er.... Harry, just- just sit down for a minute. I need to talk to Remus alone...." Sirius said quite bewildered. Sirius motioned for Remus to come nearer and they walked toward a couple of trees and began talking in whispers. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying, so he strained further to hear. Then Mundungus came over to Harry and sat down on the park bench next to him.   
"So um..." Harry started to say.  
"You can just call me Fletcher, it'll be easier than trying to say 'Mundungus' when we talk." Mundungus said with a smile. Sirius and Lupin came back toward them.   
"We are going to be heading somewhere safe, instead of going directly to Dumbledore. And there you will begin your training. Now, let me speak then you can ask your questions," Lupin said as Harry opened his mouth quizzically. Now you will probably not even be able to do this until you have graduated even. Uhh... Pad- er Sirius?"  
"Yes, right. Harry, I want to tell you this just straight up." Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders looking at him eye to eye. "We will be teaching you how to become an animagus." Harry gaped at Sirius's words in disbelief. "Dumbledore thinks the sooner you can transform, the safer you will be."  
Harry's mouth still hung open in disbelief. He sat on that park bench stunned, not knowing what to say. "B-B-But isn't that illegal? I mean, what about the law about underage wizardry?"  
"Really Harry," said Sirius with a laugh, "you're starting to sound like your friend Hermione. Dumbledore has taken care of everything. He got into the ministry and made it so they can't track your magic." Sirius's smile faded. "But it will be very dangerous and we must be carefull. We will be staying somewhere, and we cannot tell you where for safety reasons." Harry looked deeply puzzled. "We are going to leave in a few minutes, to give you time to rest and Remus, Fletcher, Arabella, and I to talk.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry spoke quite disoriented. He just sat there feeling like a small child who didn't know where to go. He was nervous, and he was scared. Harry watched the four of them talk amongst themselves. They nodded their heads in some sort of agreement and Lupin and Sirius came over to Harry.  
"We're ready to leave now Harry," Lupin said softly. "Is that okay with you or do you want to wait a bit longer?  
"I'm fine. Really, I am." Harry said bit louder than he intended. Shocked, Sirius took a small step backwards, as did Lupin.   
"Um... just, get out your Firebolt. We'll be flying to... where we will be going" Sirius had almost told Harry where they would be hiding, and Harry wanted to know. But Harry figured that it was safer for him not to know.  
Lupin bewitched Harry's trunk so it was light to the touch (Ligata!) and tied it secureley around Harry's broomstick. He also let Hedwig out of her cage and let her fly a bit while ataching the cage to his own beaten and worn broom.  
"Sirius?" Harry asked, "Where is Buckbeak?"  
"Buckbeak is at Lupin's taking a lazy and well deserved nap." Sirius said with a smile.   
The rest of them pulled out their broomsticks, and lifted up off the ground, as did Harry, and they flew off into the horizen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The five of them flew for about three or four hours and by then Harry's eyelids were beginning to droop and night had fallen. Then Sirius said that they should start to descend. Harry brought down his Firebolt and slowly they all landed.  
Harry Potter stood in front of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. (You do know that was just put there to trick you right? Good. I was worried there for a sec.) ..... (Now back to reality.   
Harry Potter stood in front of a small, ramshackled , wooden house. But this was way so much better than the Dursleys, that it seemed almost luxurious. They all walked in and Lupin said, "Welcome to my home Harry. Well, Sirius's too." He added with a smile, "And if you want, yours too while you're here"  
Harry grinned broadly. Home. The word is so unfamiliar to him. It has always been The Dursley's, or Ron's, or just even a house. But this, this was different. This was home. What home felt like. It just felt so....  
"Right." Sirius said, unintentionally ending his thoughts. "Now that we're here, Harry, you should dump out your trunk..." Lupin gave him a dissapproving glare. "Er- what I meant to say was, unpack your trunk and then come back down so we can talk." He glanced towards Lupin who nodded and Sirius grinned like a little kid who answered a question right in class.  
"Let me direct you to your room Harry." Lupin spoke while taking Harry's trunk, which seemed to have retained its weight back. Harry gathered Hedwig into her cage, and took the cage up a winding staircase, following behind Lupin.  
"Now Harry, if you want to practice on your banishing charms and such stuff as that, go right ahead. Just... don't break anything. Oh!" he said as an afterthought, "Don't make a terrible mess either. Well, here you go." Stopping at a nice bedroom with a bed, dresser, and other such things he would need, Lupin set down Harry's trunk and started to go.  
"If you need anything, just let me know."  
"Nah, I'm fine here..." Harry spoke with an awe. They definately tried to make this room comfortable for Harry. It looked as though one of them had gotten some posters, presumably Lupin, as Sirius couldn't just walk into a store. Harry saw a small note on the bereau, it read:  
  
Harry,  
Well, I hope you like your new room. I wrote some letters to Ron and Hermione to send a couple things by owl that you might like. The posters of the Chudley Cannons are from Ron, and Hermione sent over some Quidditch books that she had been reading. (Or so she said. I think she went out and bought them... Hermione doesn't seem to be the type to read about Quidditch.) I asked Moony to go out and get the bedstuff. (He only has boring ones, like white.) Harry glanced around to the bed, blue blankets with Quidditch players zooming around. I thought it was a bit funny. Do you like it? If not, I don't really mind. Just another "bad gift" that you get on a holiday.  
Sirius  
P.s. Don't forget to send a thank-you letter to Ron's mother, she sent about a hundred meat pies over. If your hungry, they're in the kitchen.   
  
Harry chuckled and set down the note. He decided Lupin didn't mention trying to use magic for no reason. Harry needed to practice. Within ten minutes time the room was all neat and tidy, with Hedwig's cage on his beareau, and his trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry looked at his watch and it was already ten!  
He went down the stairs and followed the voices into the dining room.  
  



	3. Confusing Dreams

I got the same amount of replies to A and E so I go with A… only cuz I feel bad for Harry

I got the same amount of replies to A and E so I go with A… only cuz I feel bad for Harry.

Okey dokes… Well, so I lied, I didn't wait… oik…now don't expect this to be a 2,000-word entry or anything, I'm not good at long chapters, and those other two took me a week to write… I can probably… (if I get more ideas) get a couple chapters up this week, but if I don't, don't put my head on a stick, okay? Now this fanfic here was my first EVER fanfic I ever started writing, sooooooooI *might* be a little better, or maybe a little worse now…not sure..

*poutz* No one wants my Draco to have any fun! Wha! Poor Siri and Reemie too… Ron can go blow himself, and Hermi and Harry get something going on… (I hope) Now, I'm not terribly great at romances, but I *am* better than some people who just say like, **"And when Harry saw GIRL he knew he was in love, right away and no doubt about it."** I *hate* those! On with the show!

**~*~*~*~**

Harry walked into the dining room and saw Remus and Sirius conversing over a bit of tea.

"I just don't see why we can't tell Harry, Remus." Sirius said quietly.

"Can't tell me what, precisely?" Harry said frowning. Remus and Sirius bothlooked like deer caught in headlights.

They both looked at their teacups and muttered a "nothing…"

Harry just ignored it for now, and Remus asked if he would like a bit of tea. Harry nodded mid yawn and started loading up on sugar and cream. He had never been too terribly fond of tea, especially plain tea. Ten minutes later, Harry finished the last sips and spoke up.

""Well, thanks for everything… you know…" he said referring to them having him with them and making him comfortable, "and for the tea, er- I should be getting to bed. Good night Sirius, Remus." And he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

**~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

(Author's note… hmmmm.. here WAS going to be a bit of slashy lovey dove… but oh well…. *sigh*… here we go.)

**~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

Sirius sighed deeply. "I don't see why we can't tell him about the Ord-"

"Shush Sirius! What if Harry is listening in on us?" Remus hissed, looking quite cross indeed.

"Well Moony, if he _is_ listening in on us, then we wouldn't really be breaking The Oath because we wouldn't tell him _directly_… and he would know about it…" Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Sirius… How many times do I have to go over this with you? For Harry to be safe, he _mustn't _know!" Remus was saying in a strangled whisper.

"Oh come on you fuddy duddy, let's go off to bed… *yawn* before we pass out on the tea…"

(Another bit of wonderful slash… but oh well… heh heh…)

__Remus headed up to his bedroom and Sirius went up to the attic, where it had a bed for him in there.

**~*~*~*~**

Harry woke up quite early that morning and it was still very dark outside, and he thought about what he heard the night before.

"Oh why can't they tell me? I'm not some sort of baby! I've fought Volde-…" and he started choking up, now remembering about Cedric's untimely death, and the new beginning of Dark times ahead for everyone. Harry didn't even realize that he was crying at first.

"Vol… Volde- Voldemort… and with Ce- Ce- Ced- Cedric…" Harry let out a sob and flung himself to his pillows, and as Harry didn't cry often at all, and it was very tiring, he fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry was having a bad morning on the outside, but the dream he was having was quite nice. Hermione and Ron were there, and then Hermione was glowing or something. Ron was trying to talk to her, and she watched Harry intently throughout the "conversation", but Ron didn't seem to notice. What seemed like ages later, Ron snapped at her, and she got mad at him, they both were screaming at each other. Harry was confused. Then Hermione ran over to where Harry had been watching them, and wrapped Harry in a hug, now it was her turn to start talking to him, but it was as if it was in another language. Harry couldn't understand a word of it, but listening to her beautiful bell like voice.

Ron was getting quite upset and started yelling at Harry. But Harry could understand _this_. These were hate filled words. "**_Why do you always have to get everything Harry? Famous Harry Potter! Thinks he's not good enough for poor Ron Weasley? You have all that money, and I have no money you bastard! You get all of the glory. I'm too good for you Harry!" _**Now the voice turned to taunting, but all this while, Hermione's arms were around Harry's neck trying to calm him down. **_"At least I have a family, orphan. You can't even make a simple sleeping drought because you are so stupid! You are such an idiot! You shouldn't even be a wizard!"_** Even though it was just a dream, Harry felt absolutely terrible. Hermione was still snuggling up to him, but Harry couldn't take Ron's yelling and insults anymore, and started shouting back at him. Just as the words were about to fall from his lips, the dream faded, Hermione still glowing brightly… and Harry awakened again.

**~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

"Oof! Wha?" Harry said befuddled and yawning. A large black dog was sitting at the edge of his bed looking quite concerned fr Harry. Harry realized his face was tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy. His pillow was soaking wet as well.

"Erm, hi Sirius. Good…." Harry glanced at his watch. "Afternoon. Erm, I'm going to go wash up." And Harry jumped up off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. "Good gods I look like Hell."

**~*~*~*~**


	4. Fuzzy Bunny Slippers!!!

**Okay, that funked up dream thing? Well that is just the sort of dream that would happen to me. Okay, thank you section, If I miss ur name, sowwy. I'm only writing comments to the semi-long or more messages tho, or if yours stands out! ^.***

[**Silver Phoenix**][1] ~ Hmmm… Well, all righty. YAY!!! A long reply!!! Oooh yay! Well, Sirius is going to go for the "_I'm trying to be subtle, but totally sucking at it_" approach. ^.* You'll see! The Order will be later on, as I actually HAVE mentioned it in like, chapter three or whatever, but like, two chapters or so…Ah ah ah! *scolds you* Naughty naughty. You shouldn't ask me to tell you the Animagus form! That's CHEATING! *grins*

[**SEEKER_2000**][2] ~ Whew! I'm glad I didn't lose you there! No new charriez?…. I think I might cry… I mean. Er, Grr…

**[Squirrelgal182@aol.com][3]** ~ Missie/Jessica!!! NO! MISTER HANKY IS NOT COMING!!!! (I'm sorry folks, but Missie has been giving me a hard time lately… ugh)

[**Freda Potter**][4] ~ Nice idea, but I don't think that would work too well for the story.

**Jess Rhea** ~ Actually, I hadn't thought about it like that. You inspired a nice li'l light bulb in my brain…. Unless that was the FUZE Drink… hmmm?

[**You-Know-Who**][5] ~ Thankz!!! *goes all happy-dance* Nice name! ^.*

**Delphine** ~ Actually, I haven't decided if it's the gum or not yet… I have a few hypothesis's as to WHY he went PLOP on us…. But I'm not in the ACTUAL KNOWING phase right now! ^.*

**Hyper Lupin Luvr** ~ Wha! I want my Siwius!!! You scawed me!!! I'm writing! I'm writing! :)

[**The Unicorn Whisperer**][6] ~ Yes, Sirius is a doll!

And also, thankz to : (if I mention you more than once, deal with it. That's how many times you posted. It's late, I'm tired, and you should be damn happy I'm posting at all)

Vmr; princessKatome; [**Lishel Fracrium**][7]; vmr; [**Renee Lupin**][8]; Hyper Lupin Luvr; [][9][**Shades of Grey**][10]; [][9][**The Unicorn Whisperer**][6]; vmr; Delphine; [][9][][11][**Shades of Grey**][10] ; [**SEEKER_2000**][2] ; xx cromossomes(GRRRRRR!!!!! Hr/R SUX!!!!!); [**Jedi Cosmos**][12] ; [**You-Know-Who**][5] ; Tia'RaHu; [**lunis**][13] ; vmr; Mayleesa; summersun; Jess Rhea; [**Freda Potter**][4]; Arron Weasley; Missie Lupin Who Changes Her Name Every 5 Seconds; do i really gotta put a name?; [**Lily gurl @---**][14]; vondoooby; godric_g; [][9][][9][**Silver Phoenix**][1]; [**KittyAngel & StarFig**][15]; Tia'RaHu; AND [**Sandra Solaria Dees**][16]. Thanks, yeah wutever, yadda yadda yadda. This took me ages, all that damn copying n pasting, copying n pasting… Grr….

Harry wandered into his bedroom, and flopped onto the bed. Sirius was lying across the large, red armchair, with gold lining, staring at him. This time he was in human form.

"Harry, are- are you okay? You look like as if you got trampled by a hippogriff. And let me tell you, that isn't a joyful picnic." Then he frowned, opened Harry's window, and shouted out, "Yeah Buckbeak! That means you!!! Eek!" And deftly pulled his head back in before the overly angered hippogriff could fly up to slash his eyes out. Harry was too exhausted to laugh at his godfather's antics. Harry slowly ran his long fingers through his ruffled, jet black and un-brushed hair, sighing.

"Nah, I'm okay Sirius… Just a bit tired." _That was the understatement of the year. _"And a bit hungry." _Add that to the list as well. _Harry squinted. "Sirius, er- do you think you could erm, go? I need to get dressed." Harry said.

"Oh, right. That. Okay." _Geez I suck at this whole parenting thing. Remus is so much better at this than me. I don't really get why Prongs left the kid to me instead of Moony. I know nothing about kids. I wasn't exactly a normal teenager. Gods, what am I saying?_ Sirius shook his head, and Harry opened the door, and stepped out. Harry was wearing a red T-shirt of Sirius's and the pants that he wore when he played Quidditch, black pants with gold cuffs. _And a pair of light blue fuzzy bunny slippers._

"Say one word about the footwear and you'll be growing mushrooms from your nose." Harry said irritably.

"Well, at least they're not pink." Harry rolled his emerald eyes and shook his head, hair flying around his face. "Hermione has the pink pair." Then his _face_ became scarlet. "Erm…" he searched his mind for a topic to change the subject. "You know Sirius, my hair really is getting a bit long for my taste… maybe I should trim it…"

Sirius smirked. "Are you sure you don't mean a little too long for _Hermione's_ taste?" he watched Harry turn, if possible, even more red. "Hurry up, we better get downstairs and eat something. I'm starved." Harry nodded and they both walked down the stairs, which were creaking quite noisily.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw Remus rummaging through the pantry. "Ah, good Harry. You are awake." And he pulled out three meat pies from Mrs. Weasley. "_Limitus Incendarium Totalus_." He said, tapping his wand to them, and they suddenly were piping hot.

The three guys sat at the small table, eating, and chatting.

"Harry, there a couple of things you need to know." Remus started. "Harry, Dumbledore informed us that, well, I hate having to do this, but you are _not_ allowed to write any letters to your friends-"

"Okay…" Harry said lifelessly. Harry's mind kept leaping from one thought to another, whilst his heart jumped through his mixed emotions. One moment he felt like nothing on earth mattered and Voldemort might as well take over, the next he was quivering in fear that he might die, or worse, that his friends would die. "I… I got to go…" and as Harry got up from the table and started heading to his bedroom to think, his mind wandered off, and he felt a tad bit dizzy, and utterly drowsy. 

"Harry… Harry! Harry are you all right?" Sirius said, face twisted up in confusion at his godson's behavior. Harry Potter then collapsed to the floor, unaware of anything or anyone around him.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=114889
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=35910
   [3]: mailto:Squirrelgal182@aol.com
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=76133
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=111394
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=19023
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=73483
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=81533
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile
<a
href=
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=72580
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile
Arron weasley ; <a
href=
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=25739
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28233
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=69181
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=26095
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=18923



	5. !!!Poll Time!!!

Oh gee golly…

Oh gee golly…. I haven't even made a dent in this story… and I'm already working on the Sequel…Hehe… Well… actually, I'm just writing notes for it… but the ideas are rushing to my head. *rolls eyes* This bites…..

_!!!Poll Time!!!_

Now…. Its not exactly a poll per say…. Just leave me a note with the letter 

A 

At the front of it… or the letter 

B 

At the front. I'm not going to tell you what it means…. But I don't know which I should do… I'll let you know in the next chapter! ^.* 

_Thx…_


	6. IMPORTANT ::: MUST READ

Okay, i am SERIOUSLY debating whether or not to just trash this fanfic....  
  
I dunno. I don't really like it anymore nor do i have any interest in writing more.  
  
If you really MUST know what happens... um..... argh, leave a review cuz if no one want to know im not going to write it.  
  
  
  
Now, i won't be DELETING this fanfic... just ahhhhh, not working on it until I have finished EVERYTHING here.  
  
LONG time, ne?  
  
By the way: You were all freaking out and dying to know so here:  
  
IF YOU VOTED FOR 'A':  
  
If you voted for A I was planning on making Harry's fainting fit be a result of Voldemort's uh... total evilness. ^.~ Therefore all of you wanted me to kill someone. Shame, shame, I know your names.... Or at least your PENNAMES.  
  
Im kidding ^.^... well not about the killing bit.  
  
  
  
Now the deal With 'B'!!!!!!  
  
If you voted for 'B' then Harry was going to faint because he was being poisoned. When he got the Drooble's Best Blowing gum, SOMEONE.... or someTHING..... had planted poison into the package when he left it alone.  
  
  
  
POOR POOR HARRY. 


End file.
